Baile de Mascaras
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un Baile de Mascaras... como encontrar a tu otra mitad en quien menos lo esperas AU
1. Baile de máscaras I

_**Baile de Mascaras**_

_Para Andy Elric_

**_..._**

_**Frágil antifaz de seda, **_

_**Que escondes tras tus sombras satinadas**_

_**Los ojos claros de aquella que amo…**_

_****__..._

La luz de la enorme araña de vidrio se desplegó en pequeños haces brillosos. Jugueteaban aquí y allá, en las paredes, en el techo blanquísimo. En las personas que llenaban la pista de baile cual remolinos de color, girando al compás de los melodiosos acordes del violín.

La pareja patrocinadora de aquella fiesta, gente de clase alta y muy distinguida, observaban muy satisfechos la evolución de dicho evento.

Su hijo Ashton, enfundado en un magnifico traje de corte inglés color negro, bailaba con aquella misma muchacha por tercera vez… y eso auguraba la promesa de un buen futuro…

A pesar del antifaz que cubría el apuesto rostro masculino, los señores podían reconocer a su único hijo. El porte, los hombros anchos y esbeltos, su andar firme y seguro, sin vacilar; la gallarda forma en que sus ojos castaños refulgían ante una pieza u otra, mostrando su educación cortes y correcta ante cada mujer que hacia de él su blanco predilecto, rasgos que hablaban por si solos de un gentil caballero.

Y esa fiesta era en su honor.

A sus veinte años cumplidos, todavía continuaba soltero. Admiradoras no le faltaban, pero aquel muchacho sentía que ninguna de esas insulsas damas de sociedad, llegaba al mínimo punto de comprenderlo, cegadas tan solo por el lujo y el buen tren de vida que podría proporcionarles con solo aceptar a alguna de ellas. Condesas, duquesas, baronesas, princesas y hasta una prima del rey desfilaron sus encantos ante el solitario joven. Pero este, con mucha clase y distinción rechazó a cada una de las aspirantes. Sus padres enloquecían de horror ante cada nuevo desaire, corriendo tras la familia de la victima para disculpar la poca disposición que Ash brindaba para con la desdichada damisela, que solía dejar el salón envuelta en un histérico llanto teatral, en tanto él permanecía ahí sin parecer alterado por dicha escena. Siendo la pareja de edad avanzada, sentían por cada día que pasaba, el filo de la muerte rondando sobre sus cabezas como la hoja gélida de un sable. Ellos querían dejar este mundo con la certeza de que su único hijo encontrara una mujer hermosa que lo hiciera feliz. Ash era un buen hijo, y ellos solo deseaban lo que por naturaleza cualquier padre pediría para su descendencia.

Ahora volviendo al baile, veían con regocijo como Ash guiaba en sus pasos a su compañera, con quien bailaba por tercera vez, y quien –como regla general- tenía una pequeña mascara cubriendo su cara.

El vestido rosa añejo que decoraba su talle, y que se movía inquieto bajo las manos del joven, acabaron por declarar que por una vez en mucho tiempo, una mujer cuyo rostro se desconocía, había captado la atención de aquel codiciado joven.

Si ella era astuta, el destino quizás podría desentrañársele en una hermosa sonrisa servida en bandeja de plata…

**...**

Ash se inclinó frente a su compañera y alcanzó a divisar un pequeño rizo castaño escurriéndose bajo la mascara. Le besó la mano "Un placer bailar con usted"

La muchacha dejó escapar una coqueta sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron azules bajo la mascara "Siempre puede bailar conmigo, señor. Para mi también es un placer…"

Él sonrió. Aquella mujer conocía muy bien el ambiente mundano en el que se movían… y estaba coqueteándole descaradamente.

"Me parece una idea encantadora pero… Ya hemos ejercitado mucho, creo que un pequeño descanso nos vendría bien. ¿No lo cree así usted?"

Ella sonrió mostrándole una tentadora boca roja "Creo que el balcón del ala oeste es un buen lugar para descansar, señor…"

"Estaba pensando lo mismo…" le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente tras la reverencia. Los pliegues de muselina del vestido se unieron a su pantalón oscuro "¿Podría darme su nombre señorita?. Creo que no podré dormir esta noche si no tengo esa dicha…"

"May…" ella inclinó la cabeza, su espeso cabello castaño quedó al manifiesto tras ese gesto.

Si… el balcón era un buen lugar para conseguir algo fructífero. Y no le importaba rebajarse, suplicar u ofrecerse ante él. Estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo y lo haría a cualquier precio…

**...**

La observó lentamente. Pese al antifaz que ocultaba su rostro, la figura que el ajustado vestido rosa insinuaba hablaba muy bien de un cuerpo exquisitamente voluptuoso…

Si, Ash no podía negarlo. May era agradable y le gustaba pero…

Pero…

Había algo, algo pequeño, ínfimo que se resistía a ella. ¿Sería que no le costó esfuerzo, que resultó fácil porque la joven estaba prácticamente ofreciéndose?. ¿Era el sonido de su voz que marcaba una petulancia histérica que estaba lejos de ser femenina?. ¿O era el tema de conversación hueco y mundano que estaban manteniendo?

Ella mencionaba algo sobre su último viaje a Francia, sus paseos en el Sena y los exquisitos vestidos que de allí había traído.

'_Tan banal como cualquier otra_…' pensó él con tristeza.

Movía sus manos enguantadas enfatizando lo que decía. Hablaba sobre lujos, joyas, encajes y abanicos de plumas. Quizás no lo hacia con maldad, pero Ash se sentía como un manjar a punto de ser devorado. O como una presa valiosa al acecho del cazador.

Y es que había que ver la forma en que las pupilas azules de la joven lo observaban, con una mezcla de dulce codicia; sabiendo que podría tener la vida que quisiera con solo amarrarlo.

Y había muchas formas de hacerlo. Dignas o no, culminaban en lo mismo… en un sueño de lujo en el Palace de Khanto.

Valiéndose de su última táctica femenina apretó el pequeño pañuelo bordado entre sus dedos.

"La fiesta me ha parecido una verdadera delicia, señor"

"Muchas gracias" respondió cortésmente. Ella hizo una forzada reverencia, y el pequeño pañuelo cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente se inclinó a recogerlo, May hizo lo mismo. Sus manos se unieron por unos segundos y él tuvo una perfecta vista del atrevido escote. Las curvas de sus senos asomando audazmente por encima del vestido rosa. Era toda una provocación, lo sabia.

Una forma de ofrecerse sin palabras. Valiéndose de aquella treta.

"Suyo" murmuró entregándole la prenda con firmeza. Con una media sonrisa mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella mantuvo su pose seductora un poco más y se lamió los labios. Sujetó la mano que ofrecía el pañuelo y la apretó nerviosamente "Gracias milord"

Pero Ash se puso inmediatamente de pie y retrocedió un paso sin borrar la sonrisa.

"¿Se marcha usted?" preguntó ella al notar la distancia.

El deseo brillaba en el azul de sus ojos. En la sensual curva de su boca roja.

"Traeré un par de refrescos. La noche es joven, ¿no lo cree así?"

"Sin duda. Es una noche magnifica… lista para el misterio o lo que pueda pasar…"

Él solo asintió.

"Lo esperaré aquí, señor…" llevó el pañuelo a sus labios y asintió.

**...**

El joven suspiró tristemente viendo la luna. Se quitó el antifaz dejando al descubierto su rostro. Las líneas de adolescente y adulto jugueteaban en sus atractivas facciones. En sus ojos marrones y profundos, en sus labios sensuales y tensos.

Una suave brisa despeinó sus cabellos negros como la noche, arrancando reflejos azulinos bajo la pálida luz del astro.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil hallarla…? ¿La encontraré alguna vez? ¿La mujer que me vea a mí y no al lujo que pueda darle…? ¿Existirá tal…? Quizás mi destino sea permanecer solo…'_

Reprimió un triste suspiro y ajustó la mascara a su rostro.

Quizás debería conformarse con lo que tenía… Y May parecía ser una buena elección de mujer a pesar de todo. Una dama admirable y hermosa. Un perfecto prospecto de esposa.

Sus padres estarían felices…

Se acomodó las solapas de su chaqueta negra y se preparó otra vez para entrar en el salón donde se hacia la fiesta. Un ruido llamó su atención desde un costado. Un ligero repiqueteo de tacones femeninos y el sonido suave, melodioso de la tela de un vestido.

Por un segundo se detuvo en vilo frente al salón iluminado. Luego miró hacia el costado, hacia donde había oído los pasos y el revoleo de las faldas. Vaciló por unos instantes ante la obligación que debía cumplir esa noche, y la curiosidad que aquel simple sonido le había despertado.

Movido por una fuerza extraña, siguió de largo ante las enormes puertas dobles del salón iluminado, y tomó el camino del costado, adentrándose en un pasillo largo y angosto. Alumbrado débilmente por la luz de la luna.

Su corazón latía de una forma más misteriosa que la fuerza que lo había llevado a hacer todo ese trayecto.

Y allí estaba la causante de toda esa agonía…

Una niña. Sentada en el frío suelo de piedra, con el vestido demasiado grande para ella, desplegado a su alrededor como una gran nube blanca.

Ash se acercó a ella al notar que esta no había reparado aún en su presencia. Reprimió una mueca de fastidio ante tanto jaleo hecho por nada más que una simple cría caprichosa…

La pequeña tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y las rodillas. Parecía hecho un ovillo. Y a juzgar por como sus hombros se contraían, diría que estaba deshecha en llanto.

Quizás su madre la había sermoneado…

Su rostro apenas se veía oculto por los brazos pequeños y delgados que la cubrían. Y su cabello tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta de que color era. Pero parecía una extraña mezcla entre castaño y dorado.

¿Rojo quizás?

Algunas hebras bañaban la nívea tela del vestido.

¿Y cuantos años tendría? ¿Once tal vez doce?. Quizás menos…

Esta dejó de moverse de repente como si hubiera sentido su presencia, y de entre algunos dedos delgados asomaron un par de pupilas de un extraño color.

Aguamarina. Como el color inconsistente del mar.

El aire se atoró en los pulmones del joven. Aquellas dos perlas de agua estaban viéndolo fijamente con algo de fastidio y sorpresa a la vez. Sentía el extraño magnetismo de aquella mirada acuosa recorriéndolo por entero.

Que descaro y que osadía la de esa niña…

Dio un paso al frente y la pequeña figura se movió en su lugar. Un largo rizo de cabello ¿mandarina? se deslizo hacia abajo cuando la cría enseño su rostro… de mujer.

Ash abrió la boca y se quedó ahí estupefacto, en tanto la supuesta niñita se levantaba dándole lugar a la agraciada silueta de una joven ceñida en un magnifico vestido blanco.

Él no reparó demasiado en eso, era un detalle menor en comparación a su persona. Se obligó a cerrar la boca y a hacer uso de su educación.

Largo cabello como fuego cayendo sobre hombros desnudos. Pómulos altos cubiertos de piel pálida y translucida, una nariz pequeña seguida de labios rosados y turgentes.

"Y-yo… Huh…" balbuceó sintiéndose estupido por la situación.

Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio y ladeó la cabeza buscando algo junto a si, en el suelo. Ash creyó observar dos pequeñas lágrimas brillando detenidas entre sus gruesas pestañas negras y avanzó un paso. Eso la asustó. Se apegó a la pared tras sí y por fin enseñó lo que estaba buscando.

Una mascara de satén en forma de media luna.

Claro… Ash entendió ¡ella estaba enseñándole el rostro!. Este lucía al descubierto bajo el cielo estrellado y ante él, el anfitrión de la fiesta.

La muchacha hizo ademán de ponerse el antifaz cuando él la sujetó de la muñeca.

"Por favor…" murmuró notando como latían sus irises cristalinas al percibir su descarado escrutinio masculino. ¿Miedo? Sus mejillas también se encendieron de un suave tono carmesí. Su mano se sentía infinitamente pequeña bajo la suya "Por favor… no oculte su rostro… aún"

Ella abrió los labios temblorosa pero no dejó escapar algún sonido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron todavía más. Su mano libre se situó junto a su pecho y siguió observándolo muda.

Este extendió sus dedos estremecido y rozó con las puntas la ruborizada mejilla. Su suavidad lo sorprendió e inconscientemente se aproximó un poco más. Ella estaba temblando como una hoja sacudida por un vendaval. Él sintió la necesidad de confortarla.

"Por favor no tenga miedo…" murmuró con suavidad, sintiendo el calor de la pequeña mano bajo la suya. Llevó esta a sus labios y depositó un prolongado beso en los nudillos

Ella retrocedió junto a la pared. Bucles rojizos cayeron hacia abajo cubriendo el elaborado escote del vestido. Ash pensó que no estaba provocándolo, pero estaba siendo seducido por todos sus gestos involuntarios. Y ni aún May con toda su pose ofrecida podría irradiar tanto encanto, como el que sentía en ese momento, sosteniendo los delgados dedos de esa criatura misteriosa entre los suyos.

Y vaya que se veía hechizado por esa bruja hermosa que no estaba usando ninguno de sus bien proporcionados atributos femeninos para amarrarlo.

"Gracias…" murmuró la muchacha por fin, dejando escapar la voz por sus rosados labios.

Pero su mirada de miedo no mermó. Ni aún así el fuego de sus mejillas.

Sin pensarlo, él había dado otro paso rodeando la barbilla femenina en un impulso alocado.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Los ojos cristalinos brillaron de lagrimas "P-por favor no me haga daño señor… P-por favor no me lastime…"

"No voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero saber tu nombre..."

La joven desvió su mirada por unos segundos, luego cuando él pensó que iba a responder su pregunta, alzó la mano libre y en menos de un segundo, la estampó con fuerza en su mejilla; haciendo que la soltara y que su propio antifaz se saliera ante la violenta acción. Ella aprovechó la momentánea pausa para escaparse, dándole un brusco empujón, como para cerciorarse que no podría seguirla por algunos segundos.

**...**

Cuando volvió al salón, el baile estaba en su apogeo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ignoró a sus padres quienes se habían adelantado a él para averiguar el motivo de su ausencia, y se excusó rápidamente de ellos metiéndose entre el gentío que conformaban las parejas que bailaban. Sus ojos recorrían a cuanta dama vestida de blanco y pelirroja se hallara en el lugar; era bastante curioso el hecho de que el color blanco era el tono elegido por la mayoría, y si no se hubiera encontrado tan desesperado, sin duda hubiera reído ante la coincidencia.

Tomó del brazo a una mujer cuya vestimenta y cabello se acoplaban a las características de la desconocida, pero tras mirarla de cerca un par de segundos, supo que se había equivocado otra vez.

Otro particular en contra era que todas aún usaban el antifaz en la cara, y que la mascarilla en forma de media luna al parecer era la única disponible en los negocios de moda.

"¿Ash… señor…?" una conocida voz femenina lo reclamó a un lado.

Se volvió encontrando a May con dos copas en las manos. Ella le sonrió descaradamente y le ofreció una de las bebidas "Estaba esperándolo…"

Ash suspiró derrotado "Señorita May"

"Se demoró usted bastante"

Él la observó y soltó otro suspiro derrotado. Al parecer su búsqueda había acabado sin un buen final.

"Lo siento"

"Parece haber perdido algo entre la multitud ¿Puedo ayudarle en la búsqueda?" los ojos azules de la joven refulgieron como un par de zafiros mientras ladeaba la copa entre sus largos dedos.

Ash bebió el vino lentamente "No, gracias…" meneó la cabeza con tristeza en tanto su paladar saboreaba los últimos vestigios del la bebida.

"¿Le ha ocurrido algo, señor?. Lo noto extraño"

"No, nada" le sonrió forzadamente.

"Entonces ¿sería muy atrevido rogarle que me obsequiara un baile?" sonrió intentando sonar inocente, aunque la viveza de sus ojos traicionaba la débil fachada de pureza que intentaba mantener.

"Desde luego que no, May" la audacia de esa mujer le sorprendía tanto como le atraía. Le ofreció la mano y tras entregarle las copas a un sirviente, ambos se perdieron entre las demás parejas que bailaban.

**...**

_Nota:_

_Primera parte de mi regalito de cumples para Andy!_

_Feliz feliz cumple hermosa! Que lo disfrutes mucho!_

_Sumi Chan_


	2. Baile de máscaras II

_**Baile de Mascaras**_

_Para Andy Elric_

_**...**_

_**Frágil antifaz de seda,**_

_**Que escondes tras tus sombras satinadas**_

_**Los ojos claros de aquella que amo…**_

_**...**_

Ella se apretaba al cuerpo de Ash con nada de disimulo. Era audaz, atrevida… y sensual. Eso le gustaba. La naturaleza carnal de su cuerpo encontraba muy delicioso tanto atrevimiento. Sin embargo, su mente sentía algo de repulsión por aquel descaro. No era apropiado en una dama tanto arrojo, él lo sabía. Y ella también lo sabía. Sin embargo las manos femeninas no dejaban de pasear sensualmente por su espalda.

Se mantuvo tieso contra ella, pensando en alguna forma cortés de quebrar aquel acercamiento, pero May lo tenía asido con absoluta firmeza; como una boa apresa sutilmente a su incauta victima.

Ash paseó la mirada por las otras parejas a su lado con aburrimiento, estas se movían con perfección, como si todo estuviera planeado. Entonces vio el ligero flash de una pelirroja cabeza que se perdía entre los bailarines, seguido de la silueta fascinante de un vestido blanco. Reaccionó tarde. Separó los brazos de su acompañante, y sin dar otra explicación que unas apresuradas disculpas, salió del salón.

May se quedo inmóvil, con las manos en el aire, viéndolo alejarse sin entender nada.

**...**

Finalmente luego de tanto correr inútilmente con esos odiosos zapatos de tacón, finalmente se detuvo a recobrar el aliento recostándose contra la pared del enorme balcón que descubriera antes. Parecía presa de un ataque de histeria o algo semejante. Apretaba los puños con furia, y daba patadas al suelo murmurando cosas incoherentes, hacia sus hermanas, hacia ella y hacia esa maldita fiesta a la que había sido obligada a ir. La rabia hizo presa de ella una vez más, solo que esta vez se extendió a sus ojos. Antes de saberlo estaba derramando lágrimas de enfado. Gruñó audiblemente su suerte y se quitó los zapatos arrojándolos al otro lado de la pared, hacia las sombras. Luego de semejante acto se sintió mejor. Más tranquila y aliviada.

"Ay… Buena puntería" sonó una agradable voz masculina desde el lugar donde su calzado había aterrizado.

Ella se puso en estado alerta, alzó la cabeza y se irguió "¿Quién eres?"

"Solo alguien que como tú está muy aburrido de esta fiesta" respondió la voz con tranquilidad.

"Bien, creo que somos los únicos que piensan así" giró la cabeza hacia ese lado procurando ver mejor a su acompañante improvisado, pero la luz difusa de las lámparas al aceite no terminaban de esclarecer su silueta; sin embargo pudo adivinar que no pensaba abandonar su cómodo refugio a juzgar por la posición relajada que mantenía. Eso la tranquilizó imperceptiblemente, y la obligó a bajar la guardia.

"Veo que estabas muy molesta…" comento su interlocutor con una risita. Ella inmediatamente supo que había rescatado sus desafortunados zapatos.

"Lo siento" confesó avergonzada, se miró los pies desnudos que salían bajo el ruedo de su vestido blanco y tironeó la falda para ocultarlos "No habría arrojado mi calzado si supiera que estabas ahí…"

"Está bien, creo que sobreviviré" la voz sonaba relajada "¿Puedo preguntar a riesgo de padecer otro accidente, que es lo que te tiene tan enojada?"

Ella rió con nerviosismo, se mordió el labio y volteó la vista hacia él "Es… todo"

"¿Todo?"

"¡Todo esto!" exclamó alzando los brazos con frustración "Esta horrible fiesta que no es más que un negocio para conseguirle esposa a ese patán arrogante…"

Del otro lado se oyó una sonora carcajada "¿Patán arrogante…?"

"Si, y es lo mínimo que puedo decir de él" chistó y movió las manos en otro gesto exultante "Es un señorito engreído y mandón que cree que todas las mujeres están detrás de su excelsa y magnánima persona "

Él no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada con obvio regocijo "Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho una opinión semejante…"

"Claro" continuó ella alentada por el buen humor de su compañero "Es obvio que nadie se atreve a desairar al señorito"

"Se ve que tú lo conoces muy bien…"

La muchacha hizo un pequeño puchero, frunció el ceño a la par que movía graciosamente su cabeza, con lo acción su cabello rojizo se alborotó de un lado al otro "La verdad no…" oyó la nueva oleada de risa del caballero y agregó con decisión "Pero lo he visto muy a menudo"

Aquella última declaración pareció atraer la atención del joven "¿En serio? ¿Dónde?"

"Suele ir muy seguido a nuestra tienda…"

"¿Tienes un negocio…?" preguntó la voz conteniendo el aire.

"Mis hermanas son costureras" respondió soltando un suspiro resignado "Su madre usualmente trae sus prendas a costurar… así que técnicamente lo conozco. Sus padres son muy agradables, pero lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de él" del otro lado no hubo respuesta a ello por lo que siguió hablando "Las veces que ha venido en persona ni siquiera se ha dignado a saludar… Supongo que es su forma de dejarnos bien en manifiesto que lugar ocupamos en la escala social…" finalizó con cierta amargura y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

"Quizás él no se ha dado cuenta de que ha herido su sensibilidad, señorita" murmuró la voz masculina con gallardo acento, y como intentado remediar las acciones del dichoso noble.

"Eso me tiene sin cuidado…"

"¿Entonces que es, exactamente, lo que te pone de mal humor?" continuó su interlocutor con interés "Aparte de esta fiesta, claro. ¿Acaso también tienes ilusiones de convertirte en la señora de este lugar?"

Ella soltó una divertida carcajada, afianzó los brazos tras la espalda y se acercó hasta el borde de la pared donde las sombras ocultaban a su compañero. Se detuvo ahí y apoyó la mejilla contra el muro, la vista vuelta a la oscuridad reinante.

"Claro que no, aunque mis hermanas no desechan esa idea…" soltó un pequeño suspiro "Si bien esta es una especie de subasta para que el señorito Ash encuentre una esposa indicada, mis amorosas hermanas decidieron que también era una buena ocasión para que yo encontrara un buen pretendiente... y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro"

"¿Deseas casarte?"

"La verdad no" rió, pero su sonrisa se apagó gradualmente "¿Pero que puedo hacer?. La decisión ya ha sido tomada, no importa lo que yo piense…"

"Creo que no deberían obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas…"

"Dile eso a mis hermanas…"

"…Y a mi madre" murmuró la voz entre dientes y agregó rápidamente "¿Y cómo has conseguido liberarte de los pretendientes?. Una mujer tan bonita no puede estar mucho tiempo libre del acecho constante de algún casanova"

Ella sonrió algo sonrojada "He encontrado mi escondite aquí afuera, y hasta el momento la treta ha dado resultado. Mis hermanas no saben donde estoy, por lo que ningún hombre elegible puede venir a solicitar mi mano"

Él rió con suavidad "Vaya, eres muy inteligente, y esa es una cualidad muy seductora en una mujer"

Ella se permitió titubear "Gracias" miró sus pies descalzos "Ahora que ya sabes mi historia ¿Te importaría mencionar algo de la tuya?"

La voz rió brevemente "La verdad es gracioso mencionarlo, pero nuestras situaciones se asemejan en muchas formas" hizo una pausa "También han decidido mi futuro, pero en mi caso es una obligación de la que no puedo desligarme…"

"Lo siento" se disculpó ella con sinceridad "Tu caso es peor que el mío"

"En verdad no…" su voz adoptó un aire cálido y tranquilo "Estoy completamente seguro de haber encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños… solo que…"

"¿Qué?" prosiguió ella con impaciencia, curiosa de saber el resto de la historia, y acercándose a ese lado de las sombras.

"Puede que ella no me corresponda…"

"Oh, ¿Pero por qué?"

Él iba a responder cuando unos apresurados pasos se oyeron del otro lado, seguidos de una voz chillona que le era dolorosamente familiar.

"¡Al fin que te encuentro, Misty!. Tus hermanas están desesperadas buscándote…" las palabras habían sonado histéricas "¿Qué haces aquí afuera?. ¡Es peligroso estar sola en un lugar desconocido!"

"No exageres May" respondió la pelirroja soltando un suspiro de fastidio "Estaba tomando aire fresco…"

"Tomando aire fresco…" repitió con sorna "¿Y dónde están tus zapatos?" prosiguió la recién llegada y esta vez la pregunta salió en un tono aún más agudo.

"Me molestaban y decidí quitármelos mientras hablaba con un gentil caballero que acabo de conocer…" respondió tranquilamente, disfrutando en secreto de la reprimenda que vendría a continuación ante su infantil travesura.

"¿Hablabas con un hombre _tú _sola?" siguió May casi con desmayo. Se había quitado el antifaz, y su rostro no demostraba mayor edad que la joven pelirroja. Pero sus rasgos bonitos palidecían frente al gesto severo que había adoptado su semblante. "¡Estas completamente loca Misty!"

"Si, eso ya lo sé…" murmuró entre dientes la muchacha sermoneada mientras se dirigía al borde de la pared, donde presumiblemente se encontraba su compañero "Y este gentil caballero es un buen amigo, que jamás ha osado faltarme el respeto de alguna manera…"

" ¿ Así?. ¿Y dónde se encuentra ese dichoso amigo tuyo, que al parecer es un gran dechado de virtudes?"

Misty siguió caminando hasta el final de la pared esperando encontrar a un gentil muchacho rechoncho de ojos alegres y sonrisa culposa, pero lo único que halló fue oscuridad, y sus zapatos acomodados prolijamente en el suelo.

"¿Y?. ¿Dónde está?" preguntó May parándose detrás de ella y espiando sobre su hombro con aire de superioridad.

"Al parecer lo espantaste con tus gritos"

La morena no respondió nada, le apuntó los pies desnudos con un gesto "Ponte los zapatos y regresemos a la fiesta"

"No pienso regresar ahí"

May suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras inspiraba lentamente como conteniéndose "Vas a hacerlo, tus hermanas me lo encomendaron…" y agregó entre dientes en tanto abría los ojos y la miraba con desdén "Por tu culpa me he perdido de proseguir con mi plan…"

Misty la ignoró, se puso los zapatos de tacón, quedando casi tan alta como la otra muchacha. Se acomodó el cabello mientras se inclinaba a buscar algo en el suelo.

"¿Y ahora que?" prosiguió la otra que había empezado a ponerse en marcha pero se volvió al ver que no era seguida.

"Mi máscara"

"No la tenías puesta cuando vine" May frunció los labios "¿Estás segura de que te la quitaste aquí?"

Misty se volvió a ella y la miró "No lo recuerdo… creo que sí…"

"Dios…" May se masajeó las sienes, y acto seguido se aseguró de que su propio antifaz estuviera en el lugar correspondiente, tras hacerlo agarró de la muñeca a la joven pelirroja y se la llevó a la rastra consigo "Vamos, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo por tu culpa"

"Pero…"  
"Ya no es mi problema si haces el ridículo porque eres la única persona en esa fiesta que no tiene la cara cubierta"

**...**

Volver a entrar a ese salón renegado, donde la falsedad era la estrella de la noche, le trajo repulsión. Amén que a eso había que sumarle que como su cara estaba totalmente descubierta atraía la mayoría de las miradas masculinas, las mujeres la miraban con recelo y censura, como si fuera una falta de respeto, o como si se hallara desnuda en lugar de no tener antifaz.

Misty bajó la cabeza unos segundos, antes de volver a alzarla con obvio orgullo. Ese orgullo que la caracterizaba pese a todo, pese a que su vida estaba escrita, y pese a que su destino no era el que ella hubiera deseado. Pero nada de eso iba a domar su espíritu, se dijo con decisión. Caminó a la par de su amiga con gracia y altivez, mientras todos los presentes les abrían el paso. La música y el ambiente de fiesta seguía, las parejas danzaban alegremente, y las muchachas solteras se apostaban contra las paredes en espera del gran homenajeado, que al parecer se había perdido de vista.

"Creo que ya puedes soltarme" le siseó Misty a su compañera, mientras seguían avanzando a través del salón "No voy a escaparme…"

"Pondré en tela de juicio eso" fue la respuesta, y unos ojos azules la miraron desde el antifaz "No te soltaré hasta que lleguemos donde tus hermanas"

Misty suspiró pero siguió caminando a la par, ignorando los aguijonazos que esos zapatos le causaban a sus pies, dentro suyo deseó quitárselos otra vez.

Divisó a la mujer rubia que la miraba con reprobación. Estaba parada junto a una ventana, y el vestido gris que usaba la hacía parecer mayor a lo que realmente era, al igual que el peinado severo, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Reconoció a su hermana mayor Daisy que soltó un suspiro apenas la vio. Aunque no era alivio precisamente lo que su rostro indicaba.

Un súbito tumulto barrió el encuentro entre las tres jóvenes mujeres que se volvieron a mirar porque la multitud a su alrededor vitoreaba con estruendo. Las muchachas que antes decoraban las paredes como estatuas, se congregaban ahora en el centro con gritos y alaridos de satisfacción. Al parecer el gran agasajado de esa noche había vuelto a aparecer. Los ojos de May bailaron de entusiasmo y rápidamente dejó ir a su prisionera, poniendo pronto orden a su tocado. El agite a su alrededor era obvio. Todas las mujeres solteras en el campo de visión de la pelirroja estaban haciendo precisamente lo mismo; chequear su ropa y peinado con desesperación. Se permitió reír con cierta vergüenza ajena, hasta notar la cara de pocos amigos de su hermana mayor.

"¿Dónde estabas?" prácticamente le ladró apenas la tuvo cerca y la tomó del brazo, aproximándola.

"Tomando aire fresco" respondió inocentemente.

May había desaparecido, al parecer se había ido a trabajar en su _plan._

"¿Qué pasó con tu antifaz, Misty?" la voz de Daisy, la rubia, subió una octava. El ruido a su alrededor pareció incrementarse de golpe "¡Estuvimos buscándote por todos lados!"

"Lo sé, lo siento" prácticamente le gritó para que la oyera. Miró por sobre su hombro porque el tumulto seguía y parecía estar moviéndose. Se volvió a su hermana "No sé donde perdí mi máscara…"

"¡Has arruinado todo!" exclamó la rubia alzando las manos "Mírate ahora, ¡pareces una cualquiera!"

Misty se inclinó hasta ella porque no oyó lo último que había dicho, pero pudo adivinarlo muy bien por la expresión enojada de su rostro "Lo siento…" repitió, pero obviamente su hermana no la escuchó. Enojada se volvió a mirar sobre su hombro porque el ruido era ensordecedor; gritos, risas, música que parecía llegar de todas partes y ser dirigido hacia ella.

"Mira, siento haber arruinado todo lo que ustedes tenían en mente" volvió a hablar casi a los gritos "Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…"

La mueca horrorizada que bañó el semblante de la rubia, habló del horror que tenían sus palabras. Pero su mirada aguamarina no estaba dirigida a ella, sino que parecía mirar algo por sobre su hombro.

"Misty…" balbuceó y de pronto, Daisy se puso pálida.

La nombrada se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente a un joven bien parecido que la miraba sonriente. Salvó el pequeño antifaz que cubría sus ojos, podría haber adivinado tranquilamente de quien se trataba. Inmediatamente entendió porque el ruido a su alrededor se había incrementado, y todo se debía a _él _estaba segura. Se preparó mentalmente para que el odioso señorito la echara de su celebración por infringir la regla general. Y de hecho le vendría muy bien que lo hiciera, ¡así podría irse de la fiesta con una excusa válida!.

El muchacho le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le extendió la mano en una clara invitación. Ella parpadeó confusa algunos segundos, viendo el brillo peculiar en esos ojos castaños, y la sonrisa perfecta que estaba dirigida a ella. Movió la cabeza con suavidad, negándose, pero en menos de un segundo el caballero la había agarrado con extraña cortesía y de pronto se halló encerrada en el círculo de sus brazos, bailando con él en el centro del salón.

Las parejas se habían abierto en torno a ellos, observándolos con deleite. Las muchachas de antes no la miraban con satisfacción precisamente. May estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y una horrible expresión de despecho en los labios, los cuales se habían convertido en una línea tensa.

Estaban moviéndose con suavidad ¡y en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que reconocer!, usando la pista con gracia, como si bailaran juntos desde siempre.

"Veo que has vuelto a ponerte los zapatos" le dijo él con una sonrisa, cuando las vueltas imperceptibles de la danza volvieron a encadenarlos, y ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

Misty alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, las manos que sostenían su cintura y la guiaban incrementaron el agarre como si supiera lo que pensaba hacer. La vergüenza y el asombro que sintió cuando descubrió que era _él_, el invisible compañero con quien platicaba en el balcón bajo la luz de la luna, hizo que un horrible rubor le incendiara la cara. Lo miró con atención; era más alto que ella, tez morena, brazos fuertes que la guiaban con suavidad y firmeza, cabello oscuro… Se había hecho una imagen bastante distorsionada de con quien dialogaba allá afuera.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" prosiguió el muchacho con la misma sonrisa atractiva.

Misty asintió antes de responder "S-si…" volvió a levantar la mirada y se preguntó si lo que intuía era realmente cierto. Y si lo era… ¿qué estaba haciendo todavía ahí?

Él debió de preveer sus pensamientos, pues en uno de sus giros acercó concienzudamente el cuerpo de la chica hasta el suyo, lo suficiente como para que pudiera murmurarle al oído, y que solo ella lo escuchara "No tienes que preocuparte por las tontas reglas de este baile. De hecho, tu máscara se encuentra en manos seguras, y nadie osará decirte algo. Estás a salvo conmigo…"

La última frase fue dicha en un tono bajo y ronco e hizo que se le secara la boca. Ella se aclaró la garganta en un intento de poder decir algo, pero la voz no le salía. Se sentía tensa, pasmada. Y sobretodo ridícula. Ridícula de estar protagonizando algo que muy en el fondo no le concernía, y podría tratarse de una broma cruel.

Pero su compañero se detuvo, y así lo hizo la música en esos momentos. Misty miró alrededor y notó que las restantes parejas también se habían detenido y se habían congregado en torno a ellos como esperando algún acontecimiento importante. Advirtió que él no la había soltado, sentía su suave, pero firme agarre en torno a su cintura. Alzó la cabeza centrándose en ese hombre alto, cuyos rasgos intentaba adivinar pese a la barrera del antifaz. Este sonreía, cuando tomó las manos de ella, y junto a las suyas, las guió hacia su rostro, a su propia máscara para removerla. Misty sintió pánico, y un cosquilleo extraño en lo profundo de su estómago.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento…_

Y su peor terror la paralizó cuando de sus propias manos desnudaba el rostro de su captor, descubriendo la apuesta fisonomía del agasajado de aquel evento, quien la recibía con una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante. A su alrededor todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, y a celebrar como si el hecho fuera significativo. Pero ella no entendía. Ella quería irse de ahí, salir corriendo, algo que la ayudara a desaparecer.

"Es un placer conocerla ahora formalmente señorita Waterflower" murmuró ese hombre apuesto, que en nada se parecía al ser tirano e ingrato que supo conocer.

Era hora irse "Yo…" murmuró intentando dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el joven no la había soltado, seguía manteniendo presas sus manos.

El aplauso se incrementó en torno a ellos, y el gentío comenzó a abrirse hasta darle paso a una mujer algo mayor que Misty pudo reconocer de inmediato; se trataba de una gentil dama. Portaba algo en sus manos, un objeto común: su propia máscara en forma de media luna. La misma que había perdido. Se detuvo ante la pareja con una sonrisa que dirigió primero a su hijo antes de culminarla en la muchacha.

"¿Es ella?" preguntó la dama tras detenerse.

"Sí" asintió sin titubeos el joven mirando con seriedad a su madre.

"¿Estas seguro, verdad?"

"Muy seguro"

Misty miraba a uno y otra en tanto intentaba entender la conversación que se estaba desarrollando. Luchaba sutilmente por soltarse. Estaba siendo el centro de la atención y eso no le gustaba; oía las murmuraciones por doquier, y las risitas petulantes que la hacían presa. Una vez más intentó retroceder.

"Misty, cariño. Estás hermosa" pero la dama aguó su intento de escape al volverse a ella, sonriéndole con calor "Mírate, ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?"

La voz parecía habérsele atorado en lo profundo de la garganta "Die-diecinueve"

"Y aún pareces una niña" sonrió "Nunca había fantaseado con una situación como esta… pero me gusta mucho"

Misty seguía sin entender, o quizás su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que para esas alturas era completamente obvio.

"Ash y tú hacen una preciosa pareja, y sé que él no podría haber elegido mejor" besó la mejilla de la afectada jovencita y se volvió siguiendo de largo, tras depositar en las manos de su hijo la mascara que le perteneciera "¡Oh Daisy! Al parecer tenemos una boda que planear…" y se alejó al encuentro de la mujer rubia que vigilaba tras ellos.

La última frase dicha con satisfacción por parte de la dama, le puso los pies sobre la tierra, y Misty se encontró de pronto en medio de un ruidoso escenario donde todos aplaudían y extendían felicitaciones y buenos augurios a su compañero, y a ella. La fiesta había sido todo un éxito, y el codiciado soltero al fin tenía dueña. O eso era lo que todos comentaban.

"Ambas sabemos que podía haber sido mío..." escuchó la agria salutación de May junto a su oído cuando se acercó a felicitarla, y la besaba con falso afecto en la mejilla "Tu técnica de seducción debió de haber sido más efectiva que la mía… Me pregunto cual habrá sido, y si aún mantienes tu _virtud_ intacta…"

Aquello fue demasiado para la muchacha pelirroja, dejó caer los brazos tras las palabras de su amiga, y sus ojos por unos segundos se enfocaron en el causante de todo aquello. Ash Ketchum de veras recibía con placer los buenos deseos de su entorno. Sonreía sinceramente a todos ellos. No parecía fingir. De pronto las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y los ojos castaños despedían tanto calor, que sintió su rostro arder, haciendo que las cosquillas olvidadas de su estómago resucitaran. Misty retrocedió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a huir, cuando una mano fuerte la agarró de la muñeca, frenándola. No necesitó saber a quien pertenecían esos fuertes dedos masculinos. Se detuvo sin volverse, sintiéndose tonta y humillada. En menos de un segundo se encontró aprisionada por unos brazos que le supieron vergonzosamente familiares, estos la contuvieron y la ocultaron del bochorno que reflejaba su rostro.

"Si nos disculpan, mi prometida y yo queremos disfrutar de un tiempo a solas" sonó la voz petulante y autoritaria, que ella _sí _conocía "Muy pronto tendrán noticias de nuestra boda, esperen la invitación. Con permiso"

Y así diciendo Ash Ketchum se la llevó del salón, al parecer no notando la resistencia que ponía a ello.

**...**

El escenario para esas alturas era familiar. Dos veces en el mismo lugar, el mismo balcón donde lo hubo visto por primera y segunda vez. Solo que la segunda ocasión ignoraba que fuera él.

Y ahora estaban allí, frente a frente, sin la máscara que pudiera disfrazar sus rostros. Sabiendo quien era uno y otra. Él sonreía para rabia de ella. Sonreía de ese modo confiado y arrogante que le conocía.

"¿Aún sigues pensando que soy un señorito engreído y mandón?" preguntó Ash con cómico interés, como una forma de quebrar el hielo entre ambos.

Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue otra, la muchacha se le acercó furiosa y le abofeteó la mejilla. Lo hizo a conciencia. Sus ojos brillaban, y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. No estaba llorando, pero parecía muy afectada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él bajando la voz, tomando la mano que lo había golpeado y acercándose a la muchacha que no había puesto resistencia.

Y ella explotó ante su poco tacto "¿Cómo te atreves?. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres tú para venir aquí y decidir mi vida o mi futuro?. ¿Acaso piensas que es divertido jugarme una broma como esa?. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, ni tengo intención de hacerlo…!"

La última frase le dolió a Ash más que la bofetada. Inclinó la cabeza hasta el rostro furioso de la muchacha que aún aprisionaba, y soltó su mano, para sujetarla con mayor firmeza "Ya lo sé, pero realmente deseo que me des una oportunidad de conocerme…"

"¿Porqué tendría que querer algo como eso?" le contraatacó notando que la cercanía que mantenían de pronto la puso nerviosa "Ni siquiera nos hemos visto, n-ni siquiera compartimos el mismo vínculo social…"

"Lo social no tiene importancia" sentenció con seriedad, con esa voz que ponía en evidencia su estatus de noble del que tanto renegaba "En cuanto a lo otro… créeme, lamento profundamente no haber reparado en ti antes, al menos no de la forma en la que tú lo has hecho…"

Eso la hizo ruborizar horriblemente y contratacar "¡Yo no reparé en ti por nada en especial!. ¡Es imposible no saber quien eres y…!"

"Me gustas" le soltó inclinándose un poco más, notando que su rostro hacia sombra en el de ella "Me gustas mucho"

Misty no supo que decir. Sus argumentos habían sido deshechos por algo que no entendía. No podía pensar con claridad, se sentía mareada, como embriagada, y eso que no había probado una gota de alcohol en toda la noche. Su corazón le latía alocadamente al igual que los nervios y las cosquillas en su estómago.

"Ni siquiera te conozco…" atinó a decir débilmente, ya no luchando por alejarse.

"No soy como crees… bueno, quizás si… pero no siempre…" eso la hizo sonreír "Por favor…"

"Esto es una locura…" susurró Misty viendo como los ojos de él no se alejaban de los suyos "Ni siquiera nos conocemos, y creo que ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a este tipo de matrimonios…"

"También conoces mis sentimientos en cuanto a eso, y que finalmente he encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mí"

Eso la hizo sonrojarse todavía más, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se mordió los labios. Estaba perdiendo una batalla de la que sabía no tenía oportunidad de ganar. No contra él.

De pronto advirtió que la presión en su cintura aumentaba, y cuando levantó la vista sintió que la boca de él descendía y le rozaba la frente, quedándose allí.

"Nunca he deseado algo tanto en mi vida como deseo que ahora aceptes este matrimonio…" y añadió ya en un hilo de voz "Por favor"

Misty asintió imperceptiblemente y dejó que sus manos finalmente se acondicionaran al cuerpo que la mantenía prisionera. Asintió débilmente, y conforme su seguridad y su enojo se disolvían en una emoción extraña y dulce que mitigaba las cosquillas de su estómago, los asentimientos cobraron mayor fuerza hasta que la palabra que Ash anhelaba oír finalmente salió de sus labios. Vencida.

"Sí"

Él se rió como lo había hecho ahí adentro, cuando recibía las felicitaciones de sus amigos y allegados. Aprisionó aún más el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha y descansó la barbilla en su cabello encendido.

"No te arrepentirás, es una promesa"

Misty se permitió sonreír "Eso espero, pues al menor atisbo de aburrimiento me tendrás saliendo por la primera puerta que encuentre"

Ash se alejó y observó ese rostro aún sonrojado que luchaba por ocultar la sensación inexplicable que él mismo sentía en esos momentos "Lo tendré en cuenta, descuida" e hizo lo que había anhelado desde el primer encuentro en aquel mismo balcón.

La besó.

**...**

"¿Lo ves querida? Tenía razón" decía una señora mayor de aspecto bondadoso a una joven mujer rubia, desde la ventana que daba al balcón, lugar desde donde la escena anterior se veía increíblemente, y que ambas habían disfrutado a todo detalle "Te dije que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro"

"Hasta ahora" contestó la joven rubia riendo "Antes en nuestra tienda, él nunca había reparado en Misty…"

"Hasta ahora" repitió la dama, y le dio la espalda al delicioso espectáculo de allá afuera "Los corazones humanos son muy caprichosos, y Ash necesitó descubrirla entre toda esta gente para conocerla…"

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si él nunca hubiera pedido su mano, o si ella nunca hubiera dicho que si…? Todos nuestros esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano…"

La dama se alejó de la ventana y se llevó un dedo a los labios "Nada de eso ha pasado, nuestro último plan ha sido un éxito…Así que descartemos fracasos anteriores" miró por ultima vez las siluetas de los jóvenes que se fundían como una sola bajo la tenue luz de la luna y añadió "Y ahora, Daisy, ve a decirle a esos niños que por hoy ya es suficiente, y que muy pronto tendrán toda una vida para estar juntos…"

**...**

_Nota:_

_Finalmente les traigo la segunda y última parte de este fic! Andy espero que te haya gustado, o que te haya servido para sacarte del aburrimiento al menos, perdona por tardarme tanto, la verdad no me gusta incumplir las promesas gomen u.u._

_Bueno… hace mucho frío en estos lares, y Sumi Chan no se encuentra muy bien de salud así que la nota será corta, y se disculpa de antemano si hay alguna incoherencia literaria. Sucede que estaba delirando mientras escribía este capítulo y puedo que algún detalle se le haya escapado!_

_Pero les traigo una buena noticia… o bueno no sé si será muy buena… en estos días (Que pronto estaré en vacaciones de invierno!) planeo traer la nueva actualización de Juego de Poder, y de La Noche en tus Ojos, si alguno le interesa avise!_

_Cuidense!_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
